Devil's Doll
by Futago no Seishi
Summary: He is the devil in an angel's guise, and I am just his doll, mindless and craving only his torturous touch and captivating eyes. Omi x Nagi yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß Kreuz, or any of its characters. Well, I do own Nagi and I like to strip him naked, dress him in cat ears and a tail, lock him in a cage and feed him cookies, but that's only in my imagination…

Pairing: Omi x Nagi  
Rating: R

Summary: Nagi reflects on his emotions towards Omi in an intimate moment between them, how he views the older boy and himself.

Warning: There be yaoi (no kidding, just look at the pairing and rating). If that sort of material squicks you and causes you to convulse in sheer disgust… then what are you even doing reading this fic?

Author's Note: I don't know where this came from… I was just listening to Nagi's character song, "Mayfly" when this sudden urge hit me to write… and this is the end result. Don't know where it came from or what the point it's trying to express is… but here it is.

Devil's Doll

            Azure. So clear a hue, it almost shocks me with its clarity. Crystal jewels on a canvas of rose silk. Such beauty should be sinful; such beauty should not be beheld. Yet here it was right in front of me. A splendor like no other, alone and just for my hungry eyes to devour. What have I ever done in my life to deserve such an exquisite reward?

            And lean down and run my lips across the exposed skin. A sharp intake of breath, a rickety sigh. Your body arches in my arms as I continue my exploration, almost innocent in its manner, but belying in its seductive movements. I drink in the small noises you make, the tiny whimpers in the back of your throat as my hand slides up along your back as my lips carry on in their downward descent. Satin skin, tinged with the light flush of gold and pale pink. I can't help but stare, my eyes hooded and attentive to each detail, each gorgeous line of painted perfection that in whole creates your body. My ravenous mouth continues to run along this masterpiece, tasting each delicate contour, each tantalizing curve as my eyes record this to memory.

            Perfect… there is no other word that I could possibly use to describe you. Every attribute is alluring; the softly tanned hue of your delicate skin, the gentle blush that paints it, the sinuous muscles hidden beneath which hold hidden strength, the feathery texture of your fair hair… but mostly, your eyes. So expressive, letting me see all your emotions, all that you're feeling and thinking. Cerulean tinted windows into your soul. These are eyes of the devil, innocent and lovely in appearance, concealing mischief and wickedness underneath. My little devil, how you have lured me into your trap and twined your clawed fingers into my heart. Devil in an angel's guise.

            My teeth scrape lightly along the thin layer of skin covering the start of your ribs and I feel your chest shudder with the faint moan. Gentle fingers skip along my back as others play along the nape of my neck, twirling the fine strands of hair lying there. Encouragement. With that, I slowly let my tongue dance out and onto your skin, tracing a hot trail downwards. You grip my hair and maneuver my head, arching upwards as my newly positioned lips take a hold of your puckered nipple. After all, I am your puppet. You control my body to do your will. And willingly, I comply.

            Slowly, you rock your hips against my body, indicating you want more. And of course, I follow your whim. One hand slides out from behind your back and down your side, softy tickling before resting on your hip, thumb caressing the slightly protruding bone. I flick my tongue against the nub of flesh caught lightly between my teeth, causing you to fidget further. Finally, my palm reaches its destination, and slowly I take you into my hand, stirring more delicious noises from you. Who knew the devil had such a sweet voice?

            With practiced movements, I slide my hand along your heated flesh, listening to your soft mews of pleasure, gauging your reactions and awaiting your next command. It comes soon enough. Your fingers tighten around my hair and you pull my head up from your chest. I extend my neck and push upwards, letting my eyes fall shut as your pliant lips crush against mine in nearly savage lust. You force your tongue into my mouth, past my lips ad repeat the motion again, mimicking lecherously what you want next from me. And of course I can do nothing but do as I am told.

            I push myself up and climb onto you, straddling your thighs as your continue to rape my mouth. My hands roam and eventually come to grasp your upper arms as yours find their familiar position on my willowy hips. And without further ado, with our mouths still locked together and our tongues caressing each other, I lift my hips and seat myself down on you in one swift motion.

            Your rapturous moan mingles with my sharp cry as our bodies melt together as one. You hold yourself still as you let me become accustomed to the pain. You wouldn't want to break your favorite play toy, now would you? So you settle for releasing my lips and licking away the burning tears that roll down my face, your hands running soothingly up along my sides. But I really don't mind the pain that much; it's just that my body can't handle the onslaught as well as my mind can, hence the unnecessary tears. I've come to adapt to the pain and properly ready my senses to it, but sometimes there's always a sliver that manages to shock me still, and I can't help what reaction my body emits.

            But as the pain dims and the familiar sensations gather, I lean my head back and expose my pale neck, one of my attributes that you have always relished, and leisurely lift myself and slam back down once more. You groan and grip my hips once more, lifting your hips up to meet my own thrusts. Together, we form a synchronized rhythm; bodies moving as one, breaths coming in mirrored gasps, and moans rolling out perfectly together. I let my back arch and a strained cry fall from my lips as you brush against the part inside of me that makes my head spin and shivers of ecstasy course down the intricate weave of my nerves.

            With much effort, I pry my eyes open and stare down at your face, unable to resist the temptation. And I gaze down into those deceiving eyes, watching me just as I was doing the same to you. And I maintain my stare, looking at the flush that increased at your cheeks and the beads of sweat running down the side of your face like jagged gems. So beautiful, so flawless.

            I could feel the tension increasing in my lower stomach, the pleasure building deep within me. And with another expert movement on your part, I could feel that myriad of sensations shatter, causing me to scream out as my body is wracked with overwhelming pleasure. Dimly, I register your own cry as you fell off of your own precipice and into the cataclysm of ecstasy, but my hazed mind couldn't form a coherent thought at the moment even if I wanted it to. So I continued to ride out the euphoria that always comes after mind-numbing release, mind and body both in indescribable bliss for one sacred moment.

            With one hand you lift my head from where it had fallen down out of sheer exhaustion against your chest, and gently kiss my lips. With a careful movement, you flip us over and slowly withdraw from me, lying down next to me and pulling my tired body against your own. You slide your fingers along my slick skin, drawing idle patterns as you lie in silence. When the pull of sleep finally takes hold of you, you lean down and whisper quietly into my ear the same words, the ones that you have always said since the very beginning.

            "My beautiful doll."

            And as always, I lie in the dark and quiet as you drift off away from me and into the comforts of slumber. Still, without commands to follow from my master, I listen to the sound of your heartbeat as you loll in sweet respite. I will my eyes to close and await my own departure into unconsciousness, knowing that in a couple of meaningless hours, you'll be awake again and leaving me to go attend to your daily work, your pretense of an unearthly cherub up again to fool all of those around you. But always, when the sky falls and welcomes the darkness, you will be back again with your façade of innocence stripped away, your true nature revealed to me once more as you take me by the strings and pull me forward to do your every notion yet again. Beguiling devil, touch me and play with me. For it is your sweet caress and your captivating eyes that moves this mindless doll.

~owari~


End file.
